The present invention is directed to an improved batten setter for laying batten strips on a surface at a predetermined distance from each other. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved batten setter which includes an automatic nailing device for automatically nailing the batten strips by driving nails into the batten strips at predetermined intervals as the batten setter is moved along a subsurface.
The batten setter of this invention is an improvement on my earlier batten setter described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,279, which is hereby incorporated by reference. While the batten setter of my earlier patent provides a device for easily laying batten strips with a uniform distance between said strips, a workman using this device must still manually operate a nailing device in order to nail the batten strips to a subsurface. This procedure requires a workman to operate both the batten setter and the nailing device simultaneously and further requires the workman to continually or periodically bend over the batten setter in order to reach the nailing device. Applying batten strips in this manner can be both tiring and time consuming, especially when the batten strips are being applied to a surface such as a roof.